Chang
The first of the Warlord-led factions, the Chang emerged out of a China broken by the Superforts and the abandonment of the People's Liberation Army. In the year 2017, they formed the Survivalist Coalition with the Beng, eventually gathering the Luo, the Huang, and the Che under their banner as well. Led by the wise and charismatic Chang Jian, the Chang were poised to become the undisputed leader of mainland China when the Great Hibernation happened, allowing the Coalition to retake land from the Superforts. History and Status The Chang formed around the charismatic Chang Jian in the year 2017, shortly after the PLA completely abandoned the former Chinese citizens to their fate. Starting off as a caravan evading the Superforts as it headed north to less dangerous territories, it increased in population to the point of making its former mobility impossible. Setting up a city in Inner Mongolia, Chang found success in organizing a force strong enough to rout Superforts and keep them at bay. As they dug in, they made contact with the Beng, and aided them in their defense and growth. Eventually, the two factions formed the Survivalist Coalition, seeking to unite the people of China and rebuild their country. After the Great Hibernation, the Chang aggresively expanded to obtain Beijing, believing the former capital to be auspicious for the rebuilding of China. Heavily strained in terms of logistics and morale, they only held onto Beijing through sheer tenacity and the powerful leadership of Chang Jian. During the Che Wedding Massacre, Chang Jian's only son, Chang Xing died of poisoning. Heartbroken, Chang Jian passed away shortly after due to heart problems. The citizens of the Chang was then absorbed into the Beng, making the faction defunct. Population, Industry and Military Originally numbering 20 million in its peak, the Chang put the relatively Superfort-free lands of Inner Mongolia to full use, producing food such as wheat and dairy using modern agricultural technologies. This surplus in food allowed the Chang to live in relative comfort, with their only issues being the Superforts invading from the South. This was balanced out by Chang's high number of former military-industry techs, which quickly set up factories to produce the rather rudimentary but proven weaponry and ammunition used to repel Superforts through the tactics of mass bombardment. The Chang's military leadership mostly composed of suit users, tasked with leading large numbers of foot infantry into positions and directing attacks on targets, instead of entering the fight themselves. Chang Jian himself believed that suit users serve better in the rearguard, as points of communication and leadership and/or as ranged support. While good for defending against Superforts in wide, open plains common to Inner Mongolia, this strategy caused his army to fare poorly in the urban and restricted terrain of Beijing. Significant Members Chang Jian (苍健) A former Senior Colonel in the PLA, Chang quickly realized the incompetency of its leadership even before they started to crumble. Taking his family and the people of his hometown to the north in a caravan, he eventually gathered enough loyal followers to become a formidable Warlord, one great enough to lead the Survivalist Coalition. A wise, charismatic man, Chang has always been seen as rather detached from the common populace of his faction. However, his gentle policies and focus on equity made him highly popular. Surrounding himself with family and close friends, he maintains a high level of trust within his court, allowing him to lead with low levels of resistance and intrigue. However, he is known to execute even relatives who are found to be corrupt and an active detriment to his people. Chang Jian died in 2019, suffering from heart complications stemming from the grief of losing his son. Chang Xing (苍星) The son of Chang Jian and heir apparent to the Chang faction, Chang Xing is surprisingly humble. Choosing to prove his worth, Chang Xing once joined the foot infantry using a false name. During a skirmish in Shanxi, his superior was killed and his unit broken. But using his charisma and wit, he managed to lead his unit back to safety, earning him a reputation of a capable leader. After this incident, he was granted a suit by his father, who decided to focus his efforts in grooming Chang Xing into someone that could replace him and rebuild China should he fall. Bethrothed to Che Mu Xin, the cousin of Warlord Che, his marriage to the Che was supposed to strengthen ties within the Survivalist Coalition. However, this ended in tragedy as he died to poison during the Che Wedding Massare. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:China